


Destino in pausa

by hapworth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Purtroppo per Hank, la sua anima gemella non era mai apparsa – magari era morta, con la fortuna che aveva sempre avuto fin da bambino – e per tale motivazione, si ritrovava a cinquant'anni suonati prigioniero in un corpo troppo giovane, in cui non si sentiva a proprio agio da diverso tempo ormai.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 3





	Destino in pausa

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al [_Oh, my love, do you share my soul?_](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=61556591) indetto da [Piume d'Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** #07. Eternal Life!AU | Smetti di invecchiare a vent'anni e vivi fino a che non incontri la tua anima gemella, solo allora riprendi a invecchiare.

Se c'era una cosa in cui Hank Anderson non credeva era l'anima gemella. Certo, una cosa tutt'altro che comune, in una società in cui ogni aspetto della vita era determinato da quel preciso costrutto sociale: la vita stessa, era assoggettata a quell'incontro e, per quanto da ragazzino avesse avuto alte pretese, credendo ingenuamente che sì, anche per lui sarebbe arrivato quel momento... con il passare del tempo, degli anni, quella speranza si era sgretolata inesorabilmente.  
D'altra parte chi avrebbe potuto biasimarlo? Aveva l'aspetto giovane, i capelli castani e un accenno leggero di barba, tipico di chi aveva appena cominciato a portarla, ma la sua anima aveva trent'anni di più. Anni in cui aveva aspettato, invano, l'arrivo di quel _destino_ di cui tutti si riempivano la bocca, manco fosse fondamentale per la felicità.  
Purtroppo per Hank, la sua anima gemella non era mai apparsa – magari era morta, con la fortuna che aveva sempre avuto fin da bambino – e per tale motivazione, si ritrovava a cinquant'anni suonati prigioniero in un corpo troppo giovane, in cui non si sentiva a proprio agio da diverso tempo ormai.  
La cosa che più gli faceva rabbia era che avrebbe anche potuto raggiungere i cent'anni e avrebbe sempre avuto l'aspetto di un ragazzino; essere ancora considerato giovanissimo, mentre tutti intorno a lui invecchiavano dopo aver trovato la propria metà, era frustrante. Incontrarli, vederli mano nella mano con il compagno o la compagna di vita, felici in quella bolla di gioia che a lui non era stata concessa – e di cui forse mai gli sarebbe stato permesso godere – lo rendeva irritabile e depresso.  
Con il tempo, il suo carattere si era incupito, era diventato solitario – sebbene anche in precedenza non fosse mai stato chissà quale anima della festa – e irritabile. Una spina nel fianco, per i suoi colleghi più giovani, che tuttavia dimostravano più anni di lui e che, inconsciamente, lo trattavano talvolta con minor rispetto di quanto un detective decorato e di anzianità avrebbe dovuto avere. Non era colpa loro, non sempre almeno, ma del suo corpo, di quella stasi - ormonale e di crescita - provocata dall'assenza della propria anima gemella.  
Aveva vissuto in quel modo e con quella consapevolezza così a lungo che, quando accadde, non era minimamente preparato.  
  
Era dal suo venditore di veleno alcolico preferito a farsi uno scotch, seduto al bancone, pensando allo schifo a cui aveva assistito quel giorno. Non era una cosa strana, avere a che fare con un omicidio brutale, non per lui almeno, ma quando venivano coinvolti dei bambini era sempre brutto. Più brutto del solito almeno, e la necessità di pensare ad altro, finché non avesse provato a coricarsi – con ovviamente incubi e insonnia annessi – era imperativa.  
Fu mentre sorseggiava il proprio drink, che i suoi occhi si posarono su di lui. Allampanato e aggraziato, dal fisico asciutto e le gambe lunghe; aveva i capelli corti, di un castano scuro – o forse neri. La pelle rosea, che si intravedeva bene anche dalle luci soffuse del pub.  
Distava a circa dieci metri da lui, con un altro ragazzo dalla pelle scura e la testa rasata. Erano seduti a un tavolino e parlavano pacati; vedeva il ragazzo dai capelli scuri solo di profilo, ma qualcosa gli si formò in gola. Una sensazione, come se _finalmente_ ciò che lo ancorava al proprio corpo, si fosse staccato e avesse ripreso a girare. Il mondo, aveva ripreso a muoversi.  
Una sensazione mai provata prima, che gli fece venire la nausea e non per colpa del drink scadente.  
Come richiamato dall'istinto, qualcosa indusse il ragazzo che aveva osservato fino a quel momento a voltarsi. Uno scambio di sguardi e un brivido dopo, Hank seppe con assoluta certezza di aver trovato quel maledetto _destino_ che lo aveva bloccato per trent'anni.  
  
«Dovresti smetterla di tenere il broncio, ti fa più vecchio.» la voce morbida di Connor lo riscosse dai propri pensieri, facendogli abbassare lo sguardo su di lui. Capelli scompigliati, di quel colore marrone scuro – quasi nero – e gli occhi castani, la pelle arrossata e un po' lucida di sudore, mentre se ne stava sdraiato sul materasso, il lenzuolo a coprirgli solo la parte al di sotto del busto, vicino all'inguine.  
Aveva un portamento tutt'altro che innocente, sebbene sembrasse inconsapevole delle reazioni che gli provocava dentro e, in un certo senso, Hank ne era grato. Se Connor avesse saputo, probabilmente lo avrebbe deriso con un sorrisino malizioso e il suo autocontrollo avrebbe fatto un volo fuori dalla finestra. «Non stavo tenendo il broncio, stavo pensando.»  
«A cosa?» domandò quello, tirandosi su con i gomiti, sorridendogli debolmente incuriosito.  
«A prima di incontrarti.» Connor ampliò il sorriso, scuotendo brevemente il capo. «Non dovresti, sai che quella non era-»  
«Beh, trent'anni sono parecchi, _ragazzino_.» gli fece notare. Non la prendeva mai male, Connor; era molto diverso da lui, che spesso rimuginava sulle cose a lungo, talvolta giungendo alla conclusione sbagliata. Connor era schietto, diretto, a volte anche troppo, ma era bello averlo intorno.  
Al contrario di Hank, la sua anima gemella aveva vissuto solo diciotto anni prima di incrociarlo sulla propria strada; un tempo infinitamente breve, rispetto ai cinquant'anni che lui invece aveva vissuto in attesa. Ma, contrariamente a quanto aveva pensato, non era arrabbiato con lui. Non era colpa di Connor se il loro incontro era stato ritardato, se uno di loro era nato molto prima rispetto all'altro.  
In un certo senso, era stato un bene, perché Connor era perfetto per lui. Gentile, disponibile, non si legava mai al dito le parole che a volte gli uscivano dalla bocca sul momento della rabbia; ed era molto persistente. Rendersi conto di _quanto_ un'anima gemella fosse effettivamente adatta alla propria controparte era stato... rivelatorio e allo stesso tempo sconvolgente.  
Connor completava quel lato del suo carattere su cui non aveva mai avuto molto controllo; laddove Hank era irascibile, l'altro era pacato e attento.  
«Mh.» si limitò a rispondere quello, prima di mettersi seduto. Hank era su una sponda del loro letto, con addosso i pantaloni morbidi del pigiama, i piedi nudi poggiati sul tappeto.  
Le braccia di Connor gli si avvolsero intorno alle spalle, il viso contro il suo, con i capelli che gli pizzicavano una guancia. «Adesso sono qui, Hank.» gli fece notare in un sospiro. Certo, lo sapeva che era lì, con lui, ma una parte di sé non riusciva ancora a liberarsi da quel senso di impotenza e inquietudine, quel _“e se non fossi andato al pub quel giorno?”_ che sostava in silenzio tra loro.  
Un'infinità di possibilità, eppure eccoli insieme. Ma laddove Hank vedeva le alternative negative, Connor cercava una positività continua, penetrando con insistenza quella sua continua difficoltà nel credere che finalmente vi fosse un lieto fine.  
«Ma fino a quando?» sussurrò. Chi glielo avrebbe portato via? Perché era sicuro che qualcuno lo avrebbe fatto; un incidente, una malattia, un'inconciliabile visione del mondo e della loro relazione. Qualunque cosa sarebbe potuta andare storta e Hank ne aveva timore, sebbene cercasse, per la maggior parte del tempo, di non pensarci.  
Trent'anni in perenne attesa lo avevano colpito più duramente di quanto avrebbe mai potuto pensare e, malgrado si fosse lasciato convincere ad andare in terapia, il dubbio era difficile da estirpare e il suo essere un poliziotto non aiutava per nulla.  
La stretta di Connor aumentò, fin quasi a fargli male, mentre lo tirava a sé, facendogli poggiare la schiena contro il suo petto nudo. «Finché non ti stancherai di me, presumo.»  
Ed era stupido che a dirlo fosse proprio il più giovane tra loro, perché era Hank quello complicato, la vera palla al piede, il _vecchio_ che non riusciva a trovarsi a proprio agio, malgrado finalmente il proprio corpo avesse ripreso a invecchiare. Non sarebbe mai più stato a proprio agio con la propria pelle, ma Connor lo aiutava ad accettarsi, perché in fondo non era il solo al mondo ad aver dovuto aspettare anni prima di incontrare il suo destino e lo sapeva bene.  
«Non credo mi stancherò tanto presto.» ammise, il lieve rossore che si diffondeva sulle guance a quella rivelazione. Connor mugolò divertito, ma allo stesso tempo deliziato, baciandogli la mandibola. «Era quello che pensavo.» fu la sua semplice risposta e Hank, in un certo senso, gliene fu grato, mentre lasciava nuovamente che quell'amore innato e tanto atteso li riportasse entrambi dove si sentiva più sicuro e se stesso.


End file.
